mememefandomcom-20200215-history
Girl Meme
Girl '''or also called as '''Girl Meme '''by 'fans is the main titular delusional protagonist of the the thirty-first episode of ''Nihon Animator Mihonichi: I'm a Girl. ''Being recognized as the main antagonist, she's a Meme Girl from an alternate universe. Girl is also a very enigmatic person and she has no references. She is believed to be a Goddess traveling on dimensions and transforming "rotten" realities and universes in beautiful places according to her own wishes and image; even if that includes killing all life in the process. Background Girl is a powerful entity that was born in some imagined reality. Being alone for too long, she had a distorted view of ''love, and decided to turn rotten filthy worlds in wonderful places was what made her happy. She probably tried to experience something extraordinary by pouring beauty into the world, as shown in the first scene with the world and the garden. Not experiencing the satisfaction of her own creation, she dropped into human world (our world) to see new sights. Unfortunately, the new world was also gray and monotonous, just like her last one. She made it extravagant like the last one, adding color into the lifeless world. But, to her dismay, she could not find the one thing to occupy the emptiness plaguing her heart. Then she sees Hana-chan and Syu-chan, the main protagonists of Me!Me!Me!, and she goes completely berserk. According to some forums, she was probably asking to herself "What is this?" "Why is she happy here?" "She has no power to create things like I can, yet she can smile in this dull, gray world..." "Why can't I make something that will give me what I want!?"''There's one thing that no one can create, and that's love. Love for somebody else cannot be simply created with power. Seeing this, represents her initial shock shown in the video, leading her to reminisce about the encounter and her past actions. As for what happened at the very end, when she looked up and smiled at her Prince that was always going after her to save her from her own illusion and illness. Trivia * She is seen as an alternative version of the Memes girls that in another universe are a bunch of psychopaths girls with serious mental problems. Many of them being sadomasochistic, crazy, perverts, savages, cannibalistics. And of course, being servants of Fallen Hana. * She resembles Yuno Gasai in the position of God. Both are omnipotent beings able to travel in other dimensions. However, Girl has more control over her own mind and make "lovely" things for herself, while Yuno make "wonderful" things for her beloved, Yukiteru Amano. * Despite being based on the appearance of Memes girl, fans somewhat say she resembles more with Anna Nishikinomiya in ''Shimoneta to Iu Gainen ga Sonzai Shinai Taikutsu na Sekai. * Girl would be a villain even more dangerous and heinous than Fallen Hana if she decided to destroy entire worlds for pleasure. * Compared to other character in Nihon Animator Mihonichi, ''she is, by far, the most powerful character of the series. * Like Memes girls, she was based on the appearance of Stocking from ''Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt Category:Memes